Blood Brothers
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: Hey, Harry here, I didn't go to hogwarts until I was 14, and I had one friend then, can't really remember his name though, so, I'm just going to the Pensieve Bowl, Why Don't you come with me?


_**Brothers...for life**_

_**(A/N) Okay, for this to work out. Harry doesn't to Hogwarts until he is fourteen, His Aunt and Uncle had held out from him for that long.**_

**_Chapter 01: Brotherhood_**

****Harry had just finished fourth period, which was Science. To him, it all seemed Cockamamy, all of it. Harry always had an unusual intrest of the supernatural. He would sometimes write stories where he was a were wolf or something like that. he had went to his locker, gotten his math book and he walked away. There was something like a "We Hate Harry Potter" conspiracy going on. Even the teachers seemed in on it. He walked into Math and immediately noticed that there was a new student at his class. Near the end of class. Harry had to ask

"Oy, 'ello, What's your name?"

"Yo, Jack's the name, crimes' my game."

"Oh, I see." Replied Harry, totally disturbed.

"Harry Potter, If AB and BC, then what is A equal to?"

"Uh-"

"Didn't you do the homework?"

"Actually I di-''

''Didn't, that's seven hours of-"

"Enough!" Roared Jack. " Sir, first of all, your verbal tactics have been nonetheless vicious, second, You, seem so sure of yourself that Harry doesn't know the answer that you don't even let him answer!"

" Exchange student, Shut up, and leave my room."

" No, I have a right to learn." Harry had raised his hand by then and the teacher drawled on.

" Yes...Potter?"

" Sir, If AB and BC then AC."

" That's totally wr-"

" Right." Jack retorted in defiance.

" Exchange Student!" Then the bell rang.

After period, it was lunch. At the cafeteria, Harry sat alone, just like he wanted to. Then there was a motion, and there was Jack, sitting by him and chowing away at his noodles. Harry had gotten a better look at him now, he was asian, not exactly sure what specifically yet, and he was medium built, had copious amounts of energy, and apparently liked his noodles. He had black messy hair like Harry's and he had a tanktop with a panda logo on it and jeans on, he was in such a hurry, he only put the belt through one loop and let the rest hang down. Then another thought occurred to him, a shadow had suddenly appeared on his plate of food.

"Piers Polkiss."

Harry breathed, jack still eating his noodles.

''That's right, punk, and you're gonna give me your food aren't you?"

"no."

" What?"

"No, I'm fed up with you stealing my food."

"That's too bad, Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson." He rears up for a punch and then tries to punch him but fails, and there was a hand attached Piers's fist. Attached to the hand was Jack who had just finished his noodles.

"You know, you should try being nicer, maybe someone will actually like you, you know, instead of your mom paying for your friends."

"I-."

"Ah ah ah, I don't think you should say another word, you know, I normally don't dislike people, but, there's one type of person that really burns me up though, and you know what type of person that is?"

"No, what?"

"Bullies." Piers had screwed up his courage and finally had the courage to say.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do about my and my friends, it's five against on-"

Then, Jack turned into a blur and came back almost instantly.

"Check that, one-on-one."

Piers looked back to see all of his burly friends knocked out and Piers wet himself before running like a scared little girl (no offense, I'm totally down with girls, they're cool ;P, although I wished they thought the same about me TT, just kidding.) A teacher had come to see Jack, Harry smiled, it was the only teacher that didn't hate Harry. Mrs. Isabella, she was a gypsy.

" Jack Windstorm."

" Paula Isabella, it's been a long time, what, four or five years?"

"What are you doing here, it's not safe here."

" No worries, The W.H.O feds arent here, or, at least, that's what my intel told me."

" I can stay with this punk then." Jack said jokingly,pointing to Harry.

Harry had found his voice by then,

" I don't think thats a good ide-."

" Nonsense, of course it is, I've already talked to them, and they understood, I already felt his presence." She winked as she said the words talked to them, Jack knew how SHE talked to people. Harry winced at these words, he could only fathom at what they meant.


End file.
